


Questions

by themightyfall



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 15:17:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13720431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themightyfall/pseuds/themightyfall
Summary: Patrick & Joe have to sneak out at night to be together, but everything is perfect.





	Questions

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short drabble for my friend a Donnie! Please enjoy :)

“Patrick! Patrick, wake up!” Joe hissed into his boyfriend’s ear, doing his best not to wake the three other sleeping bodies in the van. “Patrick!”  
“Hngh,” Patrick said, pulling his blanket over his unkempt hair and rolling over. He was never easy to rouse, but tonight he was especially difficult.  
“Patrick,” Joe placed his hand strategically in the small of his back, “They’re all asleep.”  
The thin fleece blanket, old and worn and the color of rotten olives, suddenly flew off Patrick’s body. The boy sat up, a mischievous twinkle in his blue-green eyes and a knowing grin on his lips. He grabbed a baseball cap and slid it on his head. The brim sat slightly off-center of his face.  
The two crept to the van door, painstakingly sliding it open so that it would make no sound. Getting caught, after all, would be a catastrophe. 

They escaped, finally taking in their first breaths of the cool night air. Spring was coming, and if you concentrated really hard you could smell the Earth waking up, the plants pushing at the soil, and the rain about to fall. It was perfect. As it stood, though, the weather was still too cold for a simple hoodie. Winter coats, as they had learned the hard way, were unfortunately necessary. 

Without thinking, Patrick reached for Joe’s hand, lacing their fingers together. This made both of them blush, with Joe looking at the pavement and Patrick looking up at the plum sky. They stood like this for a solid half minute before Joe broke the silence.  
“We should probably, uh, go.”  
“Yeah. Good idea.”

It was only a four block walk to the nearest 24-hour cafe. Inside, the fluorescent lights beamed in all their harsh glory on the checkerboard tiles. Red pleather booths with laminate tables lines the windows, and there was nobody else in the place except for a windblown man of about sixty who was staring, as if in a trance, at his coffee. A ragged, exhausted looking waitress guided them to a booth in the corner without any questions. At three in the morning, they had learned, nobody has questions for you, not even if you’re a couple of greasy gay punks looking for  
somewhere to hide from the world.

They ordered what they usually did at places like this: pancakes, eggs, fries, and lots of coffee. The pancakes were slightly burnt, the eggs were a bit undercooked, and the coffee still had grounds in it. It was still perfect.

“C’mon,” Patrick pleaded over his third cup, “Can we please just go? We’ll be back by...” He paused to check his watch “...By Eight. Nobody will even notice.”  
Joe grimaced, biting into a fry. “I don’t know... what if someone wakes up and sees we’re gone?”  
“They’ll probably think we went out to get food or hook up with girls or something.”  
“Well,” Joe raised his eyebrows in amusement, “then they’d be kind of right.”  
Patrick laughed: the best sound in the world. “Please?”  
Joe shook his head. “Patrick, we can’t risk it. What if they find out?”  
Now, Patrick skillfully decided to employ his secret weapon: The Face. It was aptly named by Joe himself; that face could get him to go waterskiing in shark-infested waters.  
Joe leaned back in the booth.  
“You’re not gonna make me do this, are you?”  
Patrick said nothing, but widened his eyes and rested his face on his hand.  
A dramatic sigh.  
“Fine,” Joe relented.  
“Unless you don’t want to,” Patrick suddenly backtracked, looking down sheepishly.  
“No, no,” Joe lifted his hands in surrender. “I do. I really, really do. I just—“ he paused, searching for the right words to say. He couldn’t find any. “Never mind. Come on, let’s go.”

A few hours later, their heads were rested on scratchy motel pillows. They lay nose-to-nose, Joe’s arms around Patrick’s torso and vice-versa. The sheets that had been covering them had grown too hot, so they had quickly been kicked off— they now lay crumpled and sliding off the foot of the bed. Joe ran his fingers through Patrick’s hair.  
“We should get back soon.”  
Patrick blinked slowly— Joe could tell he was tired. “I know.”  
“I don’t want to go back.”  
“I know.”  
“I” Joe said, kissing Patrick’s cheek, “want to stay” he worked his way down to his chin, “here with you” his neck now, “forever.” his collarbone. Patrick looked down at him, eyes welling with a mixture of infatuation and melancholy.  
“Me too. But we can’t. You know that as well as I do.” Patrick kissed Joe one last time, as hard as he possibly could, then stood up and plucked his shirt off the floor. Joe followed suit, hopping into his jeans.  
“What time is it?” he asked as he pulled his sweater over his head.  
“Uh, like 6:30. We should be good.”  
“Cool,” Joe said, sighing with relief. They grabbed their phones and left the room, dropping the key in the office with a perplexed and slightly concerned manager. But he said nothing, because nobody asks you questions at 6:30 in the morning. 

The two returned to the van twenty minutes later, carefully sliding open the door just has they had previously. It was before seven, and nobody ever got up before 8:30. They were making great time, and they were bound not to be discovered. Except today, of course, had to be an exception, because Andy sat in the second row, staring at the both of them expectantly. 

“Hey guys,” Andy said nonchalantly, “What’s up?”  
Immediately, both Joe and Patrick began to make up excuses.  
“So there was this really hot girl,” Patrick began.  
“We couldn’t sleep, so we—“ Joe interrupted.  
“Yeah! Couldn’t sleep,” Patrick changed his story, nodding vigorously.  
“And so we went to get some food,” Joe spoke over him.  
“And then we, uh, we went to the... uh...” Patrick attempted, finally realizing it was probably a good idea for him to shut his mouth.  
“Yeah.” Joe glanced sideways at Patrick before falling silent as well.  
Andy smiled at them, mustering as much innocence as possible while trying to contain his laughter.  
“Okay guys,” he said coolly, “I hope your breakfast was delicious.”


End file.
